The Unusual
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: He loved her and at the sametime hated her to the core, and she... Well she could only hate him.
1. Chapter 1

The Unusual

The night sky was obscured by grey stormy clouds that heavily cried rain which hit the ground with such force that it sounded like an enormous wave and with each bolt of bright light that quickly struck the ground and retreated came the horrible boom of thunder that even a thousand drum rolls could not beat. And I ran through this atrocity of weather; the rain painfully hacked at my skin and the copious amounts of water on the ground sunk into my shoes and stained my jeans causing them to become soggy and heavy, but I would not stop. I kept going even though my legs burned and ached and my lungs felt as if they were on fire and my breathes were too quick and sharp that it was agonizing but if I stopped he would catch me, and I'd commit suicide before I let him get me. I could hear the shouts of anger mixed with roaring of the thunder calling out for me. 'They' were looking for me. The ground was muddy and being clumsy me I slipped becoming covered from head to toe in wet dirt. The thunder roared again and I heard his penetrating voice calling out to me with utter wrath filled in his heinous tone. I was terrified; so terrified in fact that I literally peed on myself. I forced myself to get up and continued to run wiping the mud off my face in the process. I was deep in the forest now and my head was becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen in my body. Everywhere was aching and burning and visions after visions were spinning wildly in my mind. I had no choice but to find someplace to rest or I would pass out soon. There was a small crevice in the base of a thick tree trunk, large enough for me to squeeze into and lye against the hard wood. I tried to relax my rapid heart and calm my sharp breathes, but they were still looking for me, the night was not over yet. The voices got closer and closer and soon they were in the area. I could feel his aura of utter hatred and vengeance radiating from him. I wanted to shudder but dared not make the slightest movement or sound.

"VOOOOIII! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" his second in command cursed loudly,

"She couldn't have gone too far" another voice conveyed which I recognized as the third in command.

"Now now guys is it really a good idea to be hunting her down like this I mean-"the third voice was suddenly silenced and I knew 'he' was with them.

"Whether the girl likes it or not, she's mine" 'he' said in his deep dark voice that sent icy chills throughout my body. The area eventually became silent and I sighed in relief while closing my eye lids, ready to let slumber take me. It wasn't long and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I was in space, literally, among darkness lit by billions of stars. I could breathe normally and walk around as if I were on solid ground so I figured this was a dream. I always though of the universe as a bunch of stars and darkness, but I never realized how these combined differences could be so wondrous. 'He' told me that reaching for the stars was nothing but a stupid naïve and childish wish, but why is it so wrong to wish for something this amazing. The only scary thing about this universal world was the silence. It was so silent I could here my own heartbeat, even the blood rushing through my veins pumping through my heart and throughout the rest of my body. It was somewhat exciting and relaxing that this world was silent unlike where I was before where it was unnecessarily loud and violent. I reached for a star which surprisingly I could touch; it wasn't burning hot like I'd thought it'd be, but rather warm, a welcoming warm. It was a bright pale yellow in the shape of an orb that I easily held in my palms staring at its magnificence. I didn't notice the universe becoming darker and darker as the stars began to disappear until the star in my hand was the only one left glowing.

"Please don't ever fade" I whispered and my dream was over.

UV rays shined lightly on my face causing me to stir and eventually open my eyes to reveal morning sun and the one person I loathe more than myself. His wine red eyes-filled with such pain and pure anger- stared viciously at me. His short jet black hair was spiked which gave it an appearance that made it seem like it was on fire. His skin was a rough olive color which was mostly hidden behind an attire of a white dress shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and a dark jacket with the insignia of his work imprinted on it. As I stared up at him in shock I began to cry.

"Did you seriously think you could escape from me, Mana?" he said in a slightly quavering tone.

"I hate you" I answered more calmly then intended. He laughed,

"Hate me…" he got close to me, his lips just barely brushing my cheek.

"I save you from starvation, take you into my home, feed you, clothe you, and this is how you want to repay me? Get your fucking screwed up head together Mana, accept it. Your mine and always will be. I am your reason for living-

-I DON'T NEED YOU!" I shouted. He lifted a brow.

"And what would you do after you escaped from me, eh?" He grabbed my hair harshly and I yelped trying to push him away but he forcefully pulls me to him.

"You know too much about me to be trying to escape" his rough callous hand lifted my chin so my eyes met his,

"Don't you understand how valuable you are to me" he was coming too close to me.

"Stop" I said, but he continued to inch ever so closer until his lips were brushing against mine.

"Stop being a fucking bitch and accept that we'll be together forever" with that said his lips crashed onto mine. I punched at his chest and pushed at his shoulders anything to get him away from me but he only wrapped his strong arms around me permanently pressing my fragile body against his built one. I tugged at his hair causing him to groan and bite my lip earning a shriek from me which he took the opportunity to stick his tongue into my open mouth. I unwillingly moan from the intensity of his kiss and in return he growled in approval.

"VOOIII! BOSS WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted the too familiar voice. He growled and parted from my lips, baring his dark eyes into mine as if he were trying to see into my soul.

"The next time you run away from me, I'll kill you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

I was depressed. And Xanxus knew that and everyone else in the Varia headquarters-a.k.a home- knew that. And they all knew why. About a few years ago I was on the border of life and death. I was poor-have been for all of my life until now-and I was starving. It was unusual. So many people passed by me as I lye on the cold concrete sidewalk literally dying. Yet the only one who noticed me was him. Xanxus. A Mafioso and assassin. Isn't that unusual that an assassin would save a life. My only reason that I was able to come up with of why he saved me is because he knew me. Not too many of the mafia world know but Xanxus used to be poor as well. And he used to have to beg like I did, and would go days without food like I did. I remember him as an innocent child with hungry but polite eyes, and he always tried to look after me. My mother died when I was young, and I remember her last words to Xanxus was to take care of me and his mother. Sometimes he would give up his own food just to feed me; he was so caring and warm then, so why is he so cold and cruel now. What caused him to become such an arrogant drunk of a man who does nothing but kill and curse the world for its existence? When he took me into his home after saving me from my near death experience, he literally washed me with his own hands and fed me and gave me clothes. I was crying so hard then and even when I ran out of tears I continued to sob and choke. He told me I didn't have to worry anymore, he'd be my lifeline. And that's why my being there became a huge problem. I never intended our relationship to be intimate, but when Xanxus comes on to me, it's like I have no choice. He makes me feel so weak and vulnerable around him that I either melt or cower in his presence. He became abusive and when truly angered would hit me so hard that I'd faint. And he would never apologize, he had every intention to hit me and hearing me scream in pain gave him a twisted pleasure. A year of this and I was breaking down. I couldn't handle anymore of his bullshit so I tried to run away. And he found me and clearly told me that he'd kill me if I ever tried to leave him again. So I remained in his room most of the time. Lying in his enormous king sized bed entwined in silky sheets. I though of what my life would be like if he weren't the one to save me from the cold sidewalk.

There was a soft knock on Xanxus's bedroom door,

"Mana darling! Are you awake? I brought your dinner" Lussuria said in his usual motherly and lately worrisome tone.

"I'm not hungry" I said loud enough for him to hear me.

"Now now dear you said that yesterday too, try to eat something, please love" Lussuria let himself in holding a tray of just vegetables and a glass of water. I sat up, knowing he wasn't going to leave unless I at least took a bite. Lussuria sat on the bed with me, staring directly into my pale blue eyes.

"If the boss wasn't so scary I'd help you, you know that right?" he said and I completely ignored him as I ate a spoonful of carrots, peas, green beans, corn, etc. Xanxus was indeed a scary man; the majority of the mafia feared him.

"Speaking of fear, you might want to leave soon, he's in the shower right now and you know he doesn't like people in his room" I said

"Oh! I completely forgotten" and the fruity man was out of my sight, closing the door behind him. And as if on cue Xanxus appeared from the bathroom door a towel secured around his waist and another drying his hair.

"So I don't have to force you to eat after all" he said. I gave him a bitter look then continued to eat my meal. He chuckled while walking over to the bed and sitting next to me.

"Forcing you would've been much more fun-

-go to hell already!" I scold,

"Geez, I can't even eat without your constant bickering of wanting to torture me" Xanxus lifted a brow. He scooted closer to me and placed his lips on my shoulder, kissing that spot. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, why aren't you at hell's gate yet?"

"shut up and eat so you can get some sleep, were going to meet my old man tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"VVVVOOOOOOIIIII!"

"Oh dear there goes Squalo again" Lussuria solemnly said.

"IM NOT GETTING ON THAT DEATH MACHINE!"

"I never knew Squalo-san had a plane phobia," I said, directly to Belphegor-a teenaged blonde-who simply laughed devilishly.

"Well its only natural that he'd want to be closer to the water" Belphegor said.

"Considering his personality" I looked to Xanxus who was busy downing a bottle of tequila. Seriously I'm surprised his liver isn't ruined by now from the amount of alcohol he consumes-constantly.

"IM TAKIN THE BOAT!" with that shouted Squalo stomps off.

"How far away is the ninth anyway, I thought he was here in Sicily as well?" I said, directly to anyone that was willing to answer.

"He relocated recently to Venice" Leviathan said, coming from literally out of nowhere. He was a pretty tall guy with Afro spiky dark hair, dark eyes, and piercings along his ears, brow, and lip.

"Come on you fucking scum or we'll be late!" Xanxus shouted and we obeyed (except for Squalo) and boarded the plane. It was Varia's own private jet, so of course everything looked classy. The seats were large and made out of pure cotton, literally when I sat it one of the seats I could feel myself sinking into its wonderfulness. Some attendants came around and offered me wine and food and I waved them away-which felt kind of weird and made me feel guilty. It made me wonder how many people had waved me away when I was on the streets begging for food.

"W-wait! I'll have some ice cream!" I called out. One of the attendants nodded and went to fetch my treat. I looked to Xanxus who, once again and not surprisingly, was downing another bottle of tequila. I don't like Xanxus...at all... I loathe him... but I couldn't bear to watch him practically bring himself closer to liver damage and then cancer and then death.

"Don't you think that's enough drinking for today?" I said, and heard gasps and sucks of air throughout the whole plane. I looked around nervously, 'what's up with them?' Xanxus put down the bottle of tequila and sloppily stood from his seat. He walked over to me and stood in front of me, looking down on me as if he were superior (sadly he kind of is more superior than me).

"Why the fuck would you care? I'd think you'd want me to drink myself to death so you can finally be free of me" he said, a hint of anger rising in his tone.

"Well, I'd care for anyone that was trying to drink their problems away- and in a quick motion he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to him.

"H-hey cut it out!" I yelled punching at his arms.

"You think I'm drinking my problems away?" he was all in my face now, breathing that terrible alcohol stench into my nostrils. As much as I wanted to answer that question I knew that this was the moment I should really just shut up. My response was silence. Xanxus roughly caught my lips, not hesitating to force his tongue into my mouth, and kissed me deeply and long. I had to hit as his chest to let him know I was running out of air-when he parted from my lips he smirked at me, his eyes cutely smirking as well (which is a rarity).

"If it bothers you so much, I swear I'll only have two bottles a day," that sound of gasps and sucks of air sounded throughout the plane again. 'Well this is unexpected'.

"Swear?" he nodded in compliance. What the hell was up with him today? He's being oddly nice-even the whole collar grabbing thing was nicer than what he usually would do to me.

"The alcohol must've taken over your brain," I said without thinking. I instantly closed my eyes tightly expecting him to hit me, but instead I heard laughter. He lowered himself so that his lips brushed against the lobe of my ear- so that his words only reached me.

"I really feel like taking you right now" my cheeks turned sanguine.

"But" I began. There was nowhere to do those kinds of "activities".

"Relax, Mana. Just expect" with that said he returned to his seat. I knew exactly what 'expect' meant. The moment we reached the ninth's place he was going to do it, and I had till then to figure out how to get out of it.

The plane landed and as we exited there was a long hummer limousine waiting with an attendant holding open a few doors. I felt Xanxus grasp my hand tightly as we descended the steps.

"How adorable~e" I heard Lussuria say in the distance. I was the first to enter the large vehicle and then Xanxus and the door closed and he pounced on me.

"Wha-wha... stop!" I yelled pushing at his shoulders, urging him to get off me. But due to me being only one hundred and twenty pounds- his weight definitely out did mine. He was already attacking my neckline, kissing and sucking, making sure to leave obvious hickeys.

"What if the ninth sees the-?

-I'm marking you as mine" he said in such a deep seductive voice and that's all he needed to say to make me completely succumb to him. Don't get me wrong I despise Xanxus with a passion, but when he when he gets all-lustful like that. Even a guy would say yes. He kissed me again, as one strong arm wrapped around me bringing me closer to his body. The heat that radiated from him was like the comfort a blanket gives you. As he tossed his shirt to the side (revealing his amazingly built and toned torso and abdomen) he hastily pressed his skin against me trying to hold me as close as possible, as if someone had the nerve to take me away. I cling my arms around his neck trying not to become overwhelmed of his utter lust for me. He departed from my lips and softly kissed my cheeks trailing down my jaw-line and neck to my bosom and kissed.

"Xan...mmmm" I could barely even say his name, his corruption felt good. I felt something large constantly poking my thigh, and it was really annoying me, so I reached down to grab whatever it was to throw to the side and when I grabbed it Xanxus instantly groaned loudly.

"Damn, woman, you know I like to go first" he said but it didn't sound believable, I knew he wanted me to touch it again. But, now that I know what it is I seriously didn't want to. He began to unbutton and unzip his pants when the car door abruptly opens, allowing the sunlight to reveal the sensual corruption going on in the car.

"Oh, am I interrupting something" Lussuria giggled, placing a slim finger on his chin, trying to act innocent. He knew full damn well he was interrupting "something".

"Lu-Lussuria close the door!" I cried, afraid of the curious eyes that were peeking into the car door. The fruity man continued to laugh but did close the door. When I looked at Xanxus his expression was majorly pissed. His brows were so burrowed together that they almost touched and his eyes screamed wrath. I was afraid, I knew when he got like this he tended to get violent, and I was way too close for him to be getting violent. If I didn't act now, whether it was plan A ditching him in the car or plan B be nice and try to calm him down, something bad was going to go down. Of course when I tried to ditch him he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. So I went with plan B. Calm him down. I kissed him on the forehead first, which seemed to make his brows relax.

"You act like this is the only time you can have me" I said. He glared at me, sending icy chills all over my body.

"You almost said my name" he said,

"Ever since I saved you, not once have you ever said my name".

* * *

My eyes widened in shock. Was that true? There's no way I could've spent two years in the Varia and not once said his name. But at the same time, it's possible. For the most part i've always referred to Xanxus as 'him' or 'boss'. If this moment was literally the only time I ever bothered to say his name, what kind of maelstrom of emotions was going on in his head.

"I never realized that" I said. His bitter glare relaxed into a sad smirk.

"Well you do hate me" he said causing a sharp pain in my heart.

"Do you hate me for saving you?" the car door opened again, this time a guy with wild dark ginger hair and pure hazel nut eyes gawking at the unusual moment.

"X-X-X-Xanxus!" he yelped. Who's he? I turned to Xanxus for answers but the boss had sudden glowing scars all over his face and body. I've only seen this once, and the whole Varia manor was destroyed. I ditched the car and ran as far away as I could, when the sound of a huge explosion had the people of Venice stopping in their tracks.

"It seems Xanxus has greeted Tsuna already" next to me was an old man, maybe in his late sixties, with pure white hair and bold brown eyes. He wore a simple white dress shirt and black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Your Timoteo" I gasped. The old man smiled politely at me.

"That's ninth to you, and it seems you've been taking great care of my son. Usually when he sees Tsuna he goes on this two hour rampage but luckily on the car exploded. Hm, it seems i'll have to buy a new one"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

The ninth was an old man in need of a retirement. Even though he looked exhausted he still had a compassionate aura that surrounded him, making him seem livelier than his age. We-as in Xanxus, the ninth, and the next successor the tenth- all sat at in a living room. There were only three exquisite small couches, and Xanxus refused to be anywhere near the tenth, so he made him stand at the borders of the room door. I wanted to tell him how much of an ass he was being but the ninth was here and I didn't want to appear inappropriate.

"So how has my son been, miss Mana. He hasn't been treating you too harshly" I knew he didn't mean any harm by his ironic joke, and Xanxus laughed along as well-only making him more of an ass.

"If you must know ninth, he has made my life a living hell" I tried to sound sarcastic like the ninth, but it came out too bitter. Instantly he knew there was something wrong, you can't ever fool old people (especially when it comes to emotions). Xanxus was still chuckling, and the ninth gave him a serious glare-making him become quiet and irritated. The tenth coughed lightly, letting us know he was still present.

"Is that so?" the ninth said calmly and wisely. I could feel Xanxus staring at me, there's no way I'd want to know what his dark, cold eyes read.

"What'd you call me here for old man" Xanxus practically demanded. The ninth sighed, and stared at his successor, who nodded as if approving something. The ninth's expression shifted to sadness.

"I was wondering when I'd expect grandchildren" I swear my heart stopped and my soul slipped from my body before being violently thrust back into me. I shuddered in rejection. There was no way I'd ever, I repeat EVER, have this man's kids.

"Its just, that I have been diagnosed with cancer and if this surgery does not go well, I'll only have a year to live, so I was hoping to at least see my grandchildren before I die" I wasn't thinking about what I was saying, I just wanted to make the old man feel better.

"You will get to see them and you won't die" the ninth's eyes brightened.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way, I suppose that makes me feel better" suddenly Xanxus just burst out laughing. I turned to glare at him,

"What the fuck makes you think I care if you die" my eyes widened,

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted, he bared his dark eyes into mine.

"Stay out of this" he growled, but there was no way I was going to let him talk to his father that way.

"No I won't! You're always so cruel and demonic, are you even fucking human! I can't believe you'd disrespect your own father-

-that bastard is not my father" Xanxus snapped, and his bitter crimson eyes shut me up. I stared at him in disbelief. With a grieving sob, I ran from the room. There's no way he's human. Which brought me back to the time he saved me. Why would he do something so selfless yet still remain so heinous and merciless. I didn't pay attention to where I was going, I just ran until I was out of breath. And then I started crying. I wanted to leave that monster so badly, but if I did he'd kill me. I was so scared and frustrated that I just backed against the wall, fell on the floor, holding my knees, and sobbed until my eyes grew too sore for more tears. I hid my head in-between my arms, if only I weren't so weak I could leave him.

"Excuse me miss, is it alright if I carry you" I looked up to see this tall nicely tanned guy with messy black hair and such gentle harvest eyes that I've never knew existed. He was wearing regular clothes: a simple t-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops. I wondered if he was a part of the Mafia.

"Carry me?" he smiled. Oh god his smile was so beautiful and kind and carefree; I felt my cheeks become warm.

"When a damsel is in distress, doesn't the knight in shining armor carry her away to paradise?" he said and taking me completely by surprise so I gawked (very unattractively).

"I...I guess" and before I could blink the man had swept me off the floor into his strong arms and held me against his chest.

"Doesn't that feel better?" he said, that smile never faltered.

"Why are you doing this?" He laughed again, as if what I said was a joke.

"Don't you like being carried like a princess?" there was a time when I was carried like this, but that was so long ago.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, by the way" Yamamoto Takeshi, I let that name fill my mind as I saved his appearance into my consciousness.

"I'm, uh..." I didn't know if I wanted him to know my name. I belonged to Xanxus after all, the last thing I needed was attending another man's funeral cause he took a liking to me.

"Mana, right? I already know who you are" he said so cheerfully. How could someone emit such positivity?

"You shouldn't cry Mana, it's not good for a woman's soul" too late to save my soul, I wanted to say. Xanxus had been corrupted and broken my very being. Takeshi began to carry me down a hall,

"Where are you taking me?" I did not want to see that bastard again.

"To the kitchen, ya know milk makes everything better" I cocked a brow,

"Really?" he let out a short laugh,

"They say frustration comes from a lack of calcium" I was dumb enough to actually think about it. Obviously that's not the case, but I'd believe anything that would help relieve the heavy stress on my shoulders.


End file.
